'The Kingston Chronicle' Issue 1
Prolouge and Publication Issue 1, 'The Kingston Chronicle', December 31, 1744. This update will focus mainly on war updates, but will also have a hint of fassion and diplomatic news. For the full set of issues, visit 'The Kingston Chronicle'. 'Publication Date: '''December 31, 1744 '''Publisher: '''Royal Publishing Company War Updates General Overview On December 26, King Carlos Clemente of Spain officially broke the cease-fire between the latter and Great Britain. In an attempted capture of Falmouth, England, the British Marines, with a force of 35,000 troops under General Johnathan O' Reilly beat back several attempts by the Spanish to take the city. After failing multiple times, the Spanish Navy then attempted an attack on the Channel Fleet under Lord Matthew Faye, which was also beaten off. The marines then pushed forward to Spain, advancing on San Sebastian with 20,000 troops. The Battle of the Channel The casualty rates were high, however only three ships of the British fleet were lost to the Spanish 18; the ''Gallant, which surrendered after beating off three Spanish frigates on the flank, the Sutherland, captured and crew taken after running aground just outside Falmouth at the cost of two enemy frigates and a ship of the line, and the Enterprise, which was sunk after scouting the enemy fleet. Fortunately the information gathered by the Enterprise ''on the advancing enemy ships was relayed to a signal post in a small fishing village west of Falmouth. The Battles of San Sebastian and Falmouth At Falmouth, England, 15,000 Spanish soldiers stormed the city. First being beaten by hurriedly called militia, they were then swiftly defeated by General Johnathan O' Reilly and 35,000 Royal Marines. After the third wave of Spanish troops, they retreated to ships south of the city. Continuing in pursuit, the marines followed them to a city in Northern Spain, at San Sebastian. After a long chase, the Royal Marines caught up with the Spaniards and took the town of San Sebastian with the aide of the Mediterranean Fleet of the British Navy. 20,000 marines under Lieutenant General Declan O' Reilly, son of Johnathan O' Reilly, lost 2,000 men in the swift capture of the town. The only enemy forces that presented themselves were disbanded groups of militia, which surrendered. British Fashion Silk Stockings In late October, a new fashion hit England: silk stockings. After the high royalty began wearing them, the members of Parliament took on the fashion, which spread through the middle class of Great Britain. In mid December, when the first merchant convoys hit Jamaica, silk stockings began to be shown on the legs of the officials, which, in a similar way as in England, spread to the upper and middle classses. Tri-Corner Hats Also becoming a new fashion are the rapidly produced tri-corner hats. In England, the hats were first used by merchants but soon became an emblem of the East India Company. They were first made in France for the nobles, but made their way across the Channel to England and have since been worn by all classes. The Navy is making use of them for their lower ranked officers, as well as the more wealthy seamen. The bi-corn hats still have their place though, but are soon to become an ancient relic. Diplomatic News In mid-December, the Prime Minister left his office and left Britain wondering: who will the King appoint to replace him? After the rebellion of the English Empire, several officers, such as the Prime Minister, fled England in fear of possible death of imprisonment. Andrew Mallace, one of the instigators of the rebellion, was granted a pardon for his deeds. Rumour has it that the Viceroy of the Thirteen Colonies is running for election. ''"I will make England a better country. If I am elected Prime Minister, I shall repair